


and you (i want you most of all).

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [24]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Studying, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Five days after moving in with Even, Isak forces himself to leave theI'm so in love and nothing else mattersbubble, and write an important essay for school.Unfortunately, he tries to write it while Even is home.  And it turns out, Even is very,verydistracting.





	and you (i want you most of all).

**Author's Note:**

> the whole conversation about isak not being able to study at home while even's looking at him but then not seeing the point if even ISN'T looking at him is one of my fave scenes :'D

The trouble all begins when Isak has a very important paper to write.  He and Even have been living together for five days; so far, it’s been fun and ridiculous and it’s mostly involved them squabbling over where to put things, making a mess three seconds after they’d just unpacked, and having a lot of sex in uncomfortable positions on the various small surfaces of their tiny home.  Isak has loved every minute of it.

But now he’s supposed to be doing a Chemistry paper, and it’s the first time Isak’s really had to come back to  _ reality  _ since the move.  At first, he doesn’t think about it like that.  He wakes up and spends an hour giggling in bed, rolling around with Even and being kissed a lot, just like they have every morning.  Then he gets up, puts on his jeans, and makes toast for them both.  But instead of taking his toast back to bed, Isak takes it over to their shaky little dining table, and gets out his laptop.

As he takes a bite of toast, he pulls up his essay plan, and thinks  _ this shouldn’t be too bad.  _ It’ll probably only take him a few hours.

Famous last words.

The thing is -- Isak’s boyfriend is hot, and sweet, and fun, and lovely.  Isak loves all those things about him.  But when they’re confined in a flat that is essentially a single room, all of those things _also_ make it rather difficult for Isak to forget that Even is there.  At first, Even just eats his toast in bed, but he’s _looking_ at Isak.  Isak shifts in his seat, trying to force himself to focus on his keyboard -- _chemical reactions which take place in living_ _cells can be catalysed by --_ but out of the corner of his eye, he can’t stop catching glimpses of Even, his obscenely long body all relaxed and stretched out on their bed and his head turned attentively towards Isak.  

Isak tells himself to pay attention.  He literally made out with Even an hour ago, and they had sex twice last night; it shouldn’t be difficult to spend a few hours on something other than his boyfriend.  He just needs to not look.

Of course, then Even makes it even harder.  He  _ finally  _ gets out of bed, and comes to grab Isak’s now-empty toast plate off the table.  He smiles at Isak as he grabs it, leaning right Isak’s shoulder, and he smells way too good.  Then he disappears into their little corridor-kitchen for a moment, and Isak takes the opportunity to frantically type a few words without distraction.  But it only takes Even a few seconds to rinse off the plates, and then he’s back again, stretching his arms above his head and standing right in front of Isak’s laptop.

“How’s it going?” he asks, voice warm and eyes crinkling with a smile.  Isak rolls his eyes, and looks back at his laptop screen.  

“I haven’t even finished the first paragraph,” he says, typing a few words which don’t make sense when he reads them back.  “Leave me alone, you’re distracting.”   
  
Even laughs, but backs away with his hands up, retreating to the dresser.  He’s still visible out of the corner of Isak’s eye, but Isak thinks maybe that’s okay, maybe he can ignore the shadows of movement for long enough to finish two pages of this paper before he gives in.     
  
And then Even takes his shirt off.

“What are you  _ doing _ ,” Isak groans, gripping the table and turning his head to properly watch Even undress.  He’s only human, okay; it doesn’t matter how many times he sees Even naked, it will never stop being exciting.  

“I’m getting dressed,” Even says, seeming rather bemused but pleased as he reaches into their mess of a drawer and pulls on a t-shirt.  The t-shirt is definitely Isak’s, but when they moved into this place they didn’t really bother assigning different storage space for their clothes, so everything is mixed together anyway after less than a week.  Isak’s pretty sure the boxers he’s wearing right now were originally Even’s.  It’s fine, and casual, except for the part where it’s _not_ casual, because seeing Even wearing Isak’s clothes is somehow more appealing than Even being naked. 

“Baby, I need to _concentrate_.”  Isak sighs, but he also reaches out and motions for Even to come towards him, so he does understand that he might be giving slightly mixed signals.  Once Even is close enough, Isak fists a hand in the front of Even’s -- his -- shirt, and drags him down for a few short, hard kisses, before finally shoving him away.  “Go sit over there or something, where I can’t see you.  Don’t you have anything to be doing, anyway?”  

Apparently, he does not.  Even goes and sits down out of sight, and puts a movie on his own laptop; the volume’s quiet, but Isak puts his headphones on anyway, turning on one of his study playlists in the hopes that it’ll help.  For a while, it does.  Isak manages to finish a paragraph and make it most of the way through another one, but just as he’s typing  _ the electron arrangements for a halogen atom are --  _

A pair of lips press against the back of Isak’s neck. 

With his headphones on, he hadn’t even noticed Even approaching, so Isak nearly startles out of his skin for a moment, before tugging his headphones down and turning to glare at Even.  Even looks unrepentant, though; he keeps kissing, across Isak’s jaw and down the side of his neck where he can reach it, until his head is buried in the crook of Isak’s shoulder.

“Baby, I miss you.  You should take a break,” Even suggests, with a few more kisses. 

“This is due in two days, I need to get it done!  Just because  _ you  _ don’t care about school doesn’t mean I should fail everything too.  One of us has to be a genius and go to college and get a good enough to job to buy us a house, Even.”

“You love this paper more than me,” Even says, raising his head a bit so he can pout.  Isak rolls his eyes, but Even’s lips do look awfully good stuck out like that, and he  _ has  _ been working for -- okay, not for very long at all.  But would a break be the worst idea in the world/?  It’s important not to overwhelm your brain with these sorts of things, there’s research to back that up.

“Yeah, because you’re the actual worst,” Isak says, but before he knows what’s happening, he’s closing the lid of his laptop and standing up, letting Even tug him closer and kiss him again.  Isak pulls away for long enough to add, “I’m only taking a break for  _ fifteen minutes,  _ okay?  Fifteen minutes, Even.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Even agrees, petting Isak’s hair and kissing him again.  With one hand on his waist, Even pulls their bodies against each other and stumbles the few metres back to the bed.  Their feet stumble over each other, Isak’s bare toes catching on Even’s, and they both giggle a bit as they fall back onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

“You know, everyone said moving in with my boyfriend while I’m a teenager was an awful idea, and that it would just distract me from school, and ruin my grades.  They were right, weren’t they?”

“That’s not true,” Even mumbles, his deep voice rumbling through Isak’s body when they kiss again.  “You’re still a genius.  And you’re only taking a break for fifteen minutes, remember?”

“Oh.  Right.”  Isak rolls over onto his back, dragging Even on top of him, and kisses him harder.

 He doesn’t end up finishing his paper that day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave a comment if you enjoyed ❤️
> 
> also posted on my tumblr [here](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162485728361/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-twenty-four-aka-isak), where you can also go if you want to send me prompts or chat about my fics!


End file.
